Macht-Schub
Darth Vader – Dunkler Lord der Sith: Der Auserwählte *Cal Kestis *Kanan Jarrus *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Even Piell |Zugehörigkeit=*Jedi-Orden *Sith }} Bei dem Macht-Schub handelt es sich um eine Machtfähigkeit der hellen-und Dunklen Seite der Macht. Machtnutzer gebrauchen diese Fähigkeit vorwiegend zum Werfen oder Schubsen von Gegenständen oder Personen. Beschreibung Der Macht-Schub kann sowohl mit einer als auch beiden, ausgestreckten Händen ausgeführt werden. Bei hohem Kraftaufwand werden oftmals beide verwendet. Die Reichweite kann dabei bis zu mehrere Meter betragen, wobei es sich jedoch nicht um einen simplen Schubs handelte. In vielen Fällen benötigt eine Person, die mit der Macht geschoben wurde einige Sekunden, um wieder aufzustehen. Auch Gegenstände konnten versehentlich bei einem zu kraftvollen Schub demoliert werden. Es erweist sich jedoch als schwierig gegen magnetisierte Objekte einen Macht-Schub zu benutzen. Bekannte Benutzer und Einsätze Ahsoka Tano Erste Mission Bereits bei ihrer allerersten Mission auf Christophsis nutzte die junge Jedi-Anwärterin einen Machtschub im Kampf gegen einen Droiden, als sie mit Anakin Skywalker den Deflektorschild der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme deaktivieren sollte. Dabei rollte der kaputte Droide jedoch über ein Feld voller Sensoren, sodass noch mehr Droiden aktivierte wurden, gegen die Skywalker kämpfen musste.The Clone Wars (Film) Rettung von Luminara Unduli miniatur|links|Ahsoka benutzt einen Macht-Schub, um Luminara Undulis Leben zu retten. Als während der Ära der Klonkriege der Sternzerstörer mit dem Namen Tranquility von Kampfdroiden der Seperatisten geentert wurde, schlich sich auch die Attentäterin Asajj Ventress an das Raumschiff und lieferte sich ein Duell mit Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli, wobei letztere jedoch im Kampf unterlag. Bevor sie von der Sith-Attentäterin Asajj Ventress niedergestreckt werden konnte, benutzte die junge Ahsoka Tano einen mächtigen Macht-Schub, der Asajj Ventress weit weg von Luminara Unduli in eine der herabgestürzten Röhren schleuderte. Die Zitadelle miniatur|rechts|Ahsoka gegen magnetisierte Droiden. In der berüchtigten Zitadelle zur Rettung von Wilhuff Tarkin, musste sich Ahsoka Tano gemeinsam mit Jedi-Meister Even Piell und Obi-Wan Kenobi den magnetisierten Kampfdroiden stellen, gegen welche seine Macht-Schübe scheinbar wirkungslos waren. Als Jedi-Meister Even Piell bei einer Rettungsmission in der Zitadelle der Seperatisten von einem gefährlichen Anooba angegriffen wurde, stellte sich Ahsoka Tano schützend vor diesen und schleuderte die Kreatur mit einem Macht-Schub fort von dem verletzten Lannik. Entführung nach Wasskah miniatur|links|Ahsoka verteidigt sich gegen einen Trandoshaner. Als die Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano während der Schlacht von Felucia von einem Trandoshaner auf den Mond Wasskah entführt wurde, flüchtete sie mit einigen weiteren Gefangenen vor den bewaffneten Jägern. Es kam jedoch zu einer Konfrontation, wobei Ahsoka den Trandoshaner mithilfe eines Macht-Schubes zurückdrängte. Dies geling ihr jedoch nur einmalig, da der hissende Trandoshaner beim zweiten Mal seine Krallen in den Boden rammte und sich duckte, bevor er erneut zurückgeschleudert wurde. Nach einem langen hin und her warf sie den trandoshanischen Verfolger ein drittes Mal zu Boden, woraufhin sie meinte, er sei geschlagen. Als dieser jedoch erneut zu seinem Blaster greifen wollte, schleuderte Ahsoka ihn ein viertes Mal, wobei sie diesen durch die geschlossene Tür und über die Balustrade eines Gebäudes warf. Konflikt auf Mon Cala Auf der Wasserwelt Mon Cala rettete Ahsoka Tano dem Mon Calamari-Prinzen Lee-Char das Leben, indem sie den angreifenden Karkarodon Riff Tamson unter Wasser mit einem Macht-Schub vom Prinzen entfernte und damit davon abhielt, Lee-Char zu töten. Gefangene von Zygerria miniatur|links|Ahsoka wirft Atai Molec beinahe vom Dach. Als sie im Rahmen eines schlechten Plans ihres Meisters Anakin Skywalker zur Sklavin der zygerrianischen Königin Miraj Scintel gemacht und in einen Käfig gesperrt wurde, versuchte Atai Molec, der Minister von Zygerria, die junge Padawan-Schülerin zu provozieren, woraufhin diese gelangweilt mit ihrer Hand wedelte und den Zygerrianer damit beinahe vom Dach des Gebäudes warf. Rettung von Lux Bonteri Nachdem Lux Bonteri nach der Ermordung seiner Mutter Mina Bonteri nun auch auf der Abschussliste von Count Dooku stand, wurde Lux von der befreundeten Ahsoka Tano gerettet, indem sie mithilfe eines Macht-Schubes die Attentäterdroiden auf dem Seperatisten-Schiff wegschleuderte. Auch bei der Flucht von dem Raumschiff nutzte sie mehrmals diese Machtfähigkeit, um den Weg für sich und Lux zu ebnen. Belagerung von Onderon miniatur|rechts|Eine Reihe von Kampfdroiden wird vom Macht-Schub erfasst. Nachdem der Jedi-Orden die Rebellenzelle von Onderon in Selbstverteidigung ausgebildet hatte, verblieb Ahsoka Tano als Beraterin, wobei es ihr untersagt war, aktiv in dem Konflikt mitzuwirken. Als die Rebellen jedoch die Nachricht erhielten, dass Sanjay Rash die Exekution des rechtmäßigen Königs von Onderon plante, wollten diese den Plan vereiteln. Nachdem Rashs eigener Leibwächter Tandin sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte und Rash als Geisel nahm, wurde Tandin jedoch von Kampfdroiden umzingelt. Da sie das Leben des noblen Generals in Gefahr sah, schritt Ahsoka Tano letztlich doch ein, indem sie aus der Menge sprang und alle Kampfdroiden mit einem Macht-Schub aus beiden Händen zu Boden stieß. Kampf gegen General Grievous miniatur|links|Ahsoka braucht all ihre Kraft gegen Grievous. Nachdem die Padawan-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano auf der Flucht vor den Piraten von Hondo Ohnaka – der hinter den Lichtschwertern der Jünglinge war – befand, war sie letztlich dazu gezwungen den Cyborg-General der Seperatisten General Grievous zu bekämpfen. Im Kampf auf Florrum gegen ihn und seine vier Lichtschwerter nutzte Ahsoka Tano einen Macht-Schub, den Grievous jedoch abfederte, indem er seine blauen und grünen Lichtschwerter in den Boden rammte. Jagd durch die Inquisitoren miniatur|rechts|Die Siebte Schwester wird von Tano überwältigt. Während sie durch Lothals Straßen von der Siebten Schwester und dem Fünften Bruder gejagt wurden, stellte sich Ahsoka Tano mit ihren weißen Lichtschwertern den Inquisitoren, um Kanan Jarrus und Ezra Bridger Zeit zu verschaffen, mit einem machtsensitiven Kind zu entfliehen. Dabei nutzte Ahsoka einen Macht-Schub, der die Siebte Schwester kurz nach einer Offensive bis zurück nach Kanan schleuderte, wo sie für einen Augenblick erschöpft am Boden liegen blieb. Dies wiederholte Ahsoka erneut gegen die Siebte Schwester, nachdem sie deren Waffe eigenhändig deaktiviert hatte und schleuderte die Siebte Schwester gegen einen Sockel, woraufhin die Togruta meinte, dass die Siebte Schwester geschlagen sei. Der Schub war dabei so kraftvoll, dass der Aufprall der Siebten Schwester für Risse im Sockel sorgten. Kampf gegen Darth Vader miniatur|links|Ahsoka wirft Ezra zurück, um sich alleine Vader zu stellen. Als Darth Vader auf Malachor V eintraf, ließ der Dunkle Lord der Sith erst von Ezra Bridger ab, als er die Stimme seiner einstigen Schülerin hörte. Vader und Ahsoka Tano lieferten sich einen Kampf entlang des Sith-Tempels von Malachor. Nachdem Ahsoka herausgefunden hatte, dass sich unter Vaders Maske tatsächlich Anakin verbarg, schwor sie nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Vader erwiderte daraufhin jedoch, dass sie dann sterben würde. Ezra Bridger wurde in dem Moment, als er nach vorne stürzte um die Togruta zu unterstützen von Tano mit einem Macht-Schub zurückgeworfen, bevor sie das Duel mit ihrem einstigen Meister wiederaufnahm. Kanan Jarrus Selbstopferung miniatur|rechts|Kanan Jarrus opfert sich selbst und rettet das Leben seiner Freunde. Nachdem Kanan Jarrus und seine Freunde die gefangengenommene Twi'lek Hera Syndulla gerettet hatten, flohen Kanan und sie auf selbstgebauten Gleitern bis zu einem Tankdepot, wo Ezra Bridger und Sabine Wren beide aufsammeln sollten. Als Arihnda Pryce jedoch den Befehl gab, auf die Tankdepots von Lothal mit einem AT-ST zu schießen, explodierte der Tank und das Feuer konnte nur kurz von Kanan Jarrus eingedämmt werden. Da Hera sich aus Angst um Kanan zu ihm begeben wollte, musste er sie auch zugleich in der Luft halten und zurück in das Raumschiff schubsen. Von seiner Erblindung geheilt, konnte Kanan einen letzten Blick auf Hera und seine Freunde werfen, bevor er sich dazu entschloss, sich selbst aufzuopfern: Er gab das Eindämmen der Flammen auf und verwendete seine restliche Energie darauf, dass Schiff mit seinen Freunden von den Flammen wegzustoßen, wobei er jedoch selbst verbrannte. Darth Vader Angriff auf Darth Sidious miniatur|links|Vader attackiert Sidious in seiner Trauer um Padmé. Kurz nach den Ereignissen auf Mustafar wurde erhielt Darth Vader seine schwarze Rüstung und erfuhr von dem Tod seiner geliebten Frau. In einem plötzlichen Kraftausdruck in Trauer und Verzweiflung nutzt Darth Vader einen Macht-Schub gegen seinen neuen Sith-Meister Darth Sidious. Sidious ermahnte Vader daraufhin, die Macht niemals wieder gegen ihn zu wenden. Einige Tage später rettete er dem Imperator das Leben, indem er mithilfe der Macht den Thron aus dem Fenster schleuderte, unter welchem sich eine Bombe befand, die von einem Wachmann der Imperialen Ehrengarde platziert wurde. Kampf gegen Ahsoka Tano miniatur|rechts|Vader schleudert Ahsoka vom Tempel. In und auf dem Sith-Tempel von Malachor V lieferte sich Darth Vader einen Kampf mit seiner ehemaligen Jedi-Schülerin Ahsoka Tano, wobei diese sichtbar damit zu kämpfen hatte, gegen die Stärke von Vader anzuhalten. Im richtigen Moment verschonte der Dunkle Lord der Sith Ahsoka, indem er einen Macht-Schub benutzte und Ahsoka damit vom Tempel schleuderte. Die Togruta überlebte jedoch den Sturz und folgte ihm zurück ins Innere des Sith-Tempels, um Ezra und Kanan vor ihm zu retten. Obi-Wan Kenobi Die Zitadelle miniatur|links|Obi-Wan Kenobis Machtschub gegen magnetisierte Kampfdroiden bleibt wirkungslos. In der Zitadelle während der Mission zur Rettung von Tarkin, musste sich Obi-Wan Kenobi gemeinsam mit Ahsoka Tano und Even Piell magnetisierten Kampfdroiden stellen, gegen welche seine Macht-Schübe scheinbar wirkungslos waren. Er versuchte es mehrere Male, doch genauso wie bei seinen Jedi-Gefährten blieb der gewünschte Effekt aus. Kampf gegen Anakin Skywalker miniatur|rechts|Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker kämpfen auch mit der Macht gegeneinander. Nachdem sich sein ehemaliger Padawan Anakin Skywalker der Dunklen Seite der Macht verschrieben hatte, lieferte sich Obi-Wan Kenobi ein Duell mit Darth Vader auf der seperatistischen Lavawelt Mustafar. Da beide mit den Lichtschwertern scheinbar ebenbürtig waren, versuchten sie einander mit einem Macht-Schub zu übertrumpfen, wobei beide jedoch gleichzeitig zurückgeworfen wurden. Dabei wurde aber auch eine Sicherheitskonsole beschädigt, sodass die Anlage in die Lavafluten zu versinken begann. Even Piell Die Zitadelle In der Zitadelle musste sich Even Piell gemeinsam mit Ahsoka Tano und Obi-Wan Kenobi magnetisierten Kampfdroiden stellen, gegen welche seine Macht-Schübe scheinbar wirkungslos waren. Cal Kestis miniatur|links|Cal Kestis lernt den Macht-Schub von Jaro Tapal. Unter seinem Meister Jaro Tapal lernte Cal Kestis bereits als junger Padawan die Fähigkeit des Macht-Schubes anhand eines geläufigen Trainingsparcours. Sein Meister schleuderte dabei einen großen Ball auf den Jungen, welcher versuchen sollte, diesen mithilfe eines Macht-Schubes von sich selbst wegzuleiten. Bei dem Test zog der Lasat die Geschwindigkeit jedoch auch schnell an, um seinen Schützling zu fordern. Cal Kestis erinnerte sich später auf Zeffo an die Unterweisung seines Meisters und nutzte die Macht um eine versiegelte Steintür aufzustoßen. Quellen * * * * * *''Jedi – Fallen Order'' * *''Galaxy of Adventures Fun Facts'' – Jedi-Ritter *''Galaxy of Adventures Fun Facts'' – Die Macht *''Battlefront II'' *''The Clone Wars (Film)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Vader – Dunkler Lord der Sith: Der Auserwählte'' }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Force Push Kategorie:Machtfähigkeiten Kategorie:Kanon